In an enterprise, a collection of technologies and services forms a middleware framework to enable integration of systems and applications across the enterprise. Integration testing requires information about the end systems such as a source system and a destination system, and list of steps to perform the integration testing. An integration scenario can describe an interaction between a source system and a destination system. Integration testing can include simulating execution of an integration scenario.